


Избранный

by darrus



Category: The Matrix (Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-08
Updated: 2014-03-08
Packaged: 2018-01-15 00:52:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1285144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darrus/pseuds/darrus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Нео ищет Морфеуса. Морфеус ищет Избранного.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Избранный

**Author's Note:**

> Частичный ретеллинг событий канона.

— Представляешь, говорят, его зовут в тот новый фильм! Что-то про богов, восстание людей там и прочая мутотень, но вдруг нам покажут его в одной набедренной повязке? Вот было бы классно! М-м-м-м!!!!  
— А играет-то он кого?  
— Кого-то на М… Что-то там не то про сон, не то про смерть.  
— Морфеуса, что ли?  
— Похоже. Надо глянуть.  
*  
Bapt: Мой брат перед тем, как исчезнуть, оставил записку, что должен встретиться с Мор***сом. Он говорил, что этот человек расскажет о Матрице. И всё, больше мы его не видели.  
Jiral: Твой брат просто сбежал. Тринадцать лет, бунт в семье. Матрица тут ни при чём. Шёл бы ты в полицию, старик.  
Bapt: Нет. Он не хотел. Он просил этого не делать. Он сказал, что /удалено администратором/ не причинит ему вреда, в отличие от полиции.  
*  
Сенсация! Нашей газете стало известно, что лидера международной террористической группировки по имени Морфеус сегодня видели в Орли. Официальные представители властей отказались комментировать это событие, но можно с уверенностью предположить, что нам следует быть готовыми к очередному дерзкому удару. Спокойствие людей во всём мире вновь под угрозой!  
*  
Ребята, а кто-нибудь знает, кто такой Морфеус?  
Примечание: по истечении двухлетнего срока тема автоматически перенесена в архив. 

 

 

Нео ищет его. Шерстит никому не известные сайты, полупустые чаты и мейл-листы с хихикающими девочками, которые на много страниц обсуждают размер носа любимого актёра. Иногда он видит имя в онлайн-конференциях, иногда в архивах, иногда наталкивается на плохо потёртые упоминания, случайные цитаты, обрывки криминальной хроники — и всегда без продолжения. Но хакер по имени Нео продолжает искать человека по имени Морфеус.  
Он засыпает под утро, за три часа до звонка будильника, и во сне видит то, чего не может найти бодрствуя. Достаточно однажды увиденной фотографии, чтобы воображение дорисовало остальное. В снах высокий темнокожий человек склоняется над ним, беспомощно лежащим на постели, и спрашивает, хочет ли он знать правду. То, что происходит дальше, Нео списывает на усталость и недотрах. Потому что в этих снах он насаживается на член Морфеуса — устрашающе-большой и чёрный, позволяет раздевать себя, орёт во весь голос, когда Морфеус отсасывает ему, впивается зубами в покрытую потом шею, кончает так, что позавидовали бы порнозвёзды. И просыпается на мокрых простынях, с ещё не опавшим стояком — и, чтоб его, за двадцать минут до того, как придётся вставать. Этих двадцати минут ему и не хватает, чтобы не клевать носом на работе. Поэтому он глушит литрами кофе, обещает себе, что ляжет спать в человеческое время. А следующей ночью опять сидит за компьютером и ищет, ищет.

Морфеус ищет его. С тех пор, как Пифия сказала ему то, что он готов был услышать, Морфеус ищет. «Навуходоносор» почти не возвращается в Зион, укрываясь в простирающейся на бесконечные мили канализации от кальмаров и их датчиков, поднимаясь на высоту, с которой можно вести трансляцию, обрывая связь и уходя от опасности в последний момент — Морфеус знает, что должен найти. И должен сделать это как можно скорее, потому что война уже готова разразиться. И они проиграют эту войну.  
Совет верил ему. Теперь его в глаза называют бунтовщиком и требуют, чтобы он вернул корабль на защиту города — можно подумать, ещё один корабль поможет им защититься. Он ищет оружие. Он ищет победу. И он найдёт.  
Ниоба верила ему. Но «Логос» уже давно не сопровождает их тенью, а его женщина нашла если не счастье, то покой в постели другого мужчины. Пусть так. Он не может вернуться. Она поймёт — или он продолжит искать один.  
Его команда верит ему. Пока верит. Он слышит, как Сайфер ехидничает за закрытой дверью, и недовольство Свитч он тоже замечает. И мучения Дозера, который по ночам в своей каюте слишком долго и громко скучает по Ли. Но они по-прежнему с ним. И готовы рисковать собой, выходя в Матрицу в этом бесконечном поиске.  
Морфеус знает, что они уже близко. Осталось чуть-чуть, и они поймают сигнал.  
— Томас Андерсон, — тихо произносит Тринити. Под её глазами залегли тени — она не спала три ночи, сканируя пространство раз за разом. Но она смогла.  
— Нашли? — из соседнего отсека высовывается голова Мауса. — Правда нашли?  
Морфеус смотрит на экран и пытается осознать происходящее. Сильный сигнал без единой помехи, перехваченный их антеннами, показывает человека. Одного из многих тысяч, не знающего, кто он такой и в чём его предназначение.  
— Этот? — Сайфер смотрит не на монитор, а на Тринити. Усталую Тринити, которая едва заметно улыбается.  
— Морфеус, это правда? – шепчет она. И он не в силах ответить.  
Наконец.  
Наконец свершилось.  
— Танк, нам надо подняться выше, — приказывает он. Танк с готовностью усаживается в кресло пилота.  
Морфеус не может отвести глаз от кода. В бегущих символах он видит Его — человека, который освободит их всех.  
Он — Избранный.  
Морфеус верит в это.

 

========

В тёмном отсеке корабля, при свете сигнальных ламп, Нео снится Матрица. Так он это называет про себя — он знает, что Матрица это всего лишь бесконечный код, череда единиц и нулей, повторяющихся в разных комбинациях триллионы раз. Но как иначе назвать то, что он видит, стоит ему закрыть глаза? Прошлое, старые сны, обман?  
Ему снится город, толпы людей на перекрёстках, гул голосов в офисе, жёлтые такси, ресторан на углу, заваленная компьютерными запчастями комната, опадающие под ноги листья, блондинка в красном платье… Последнее, кажется, из симулятора, не из той… реальности. Маус ведь предлагал познакомить с ней, и Нео отказался. Секс внутри компьютера — это слишком похоже на извращение. Или он просто ещё не привык к тому, что нормально в этом мире.  
Просыпаясь, он всё время порывается ущипнуть себя за руку, чтобы понять, что сон закончился. Потом – всегда с опозданием, через пару секунд — вспоминает, что в Матрице он точно так же может щипать себя и чувствовать боль. Потом пальцы натыкаются на разъём, и Нео думает, что это лучшее подтверждение того, что именно это и есть реальность. Такой бред не смог бы присниться никому.  
Разъёмы покрывают его тело — на спине, на руках, на ногах, на члене, и самый большой — у основания черепа. Именно туда вонзается контакт всякий раз, когда они начинают очередную тренировку.  
Нео приобрёл привычку трогать это место. Обводить пальцами пластик, прикасаться к металлическим краям, как будто раз за разом расцарапывает только что зажившую рану.  
Иногда, когда он просыпается, у его постели сидит Морфеус. Будто бы нависает над ним, невозмутимо-спокойный и неподвижный. Нео кажется, что Морфеус ждёт от него чего-то. Всё время ждёт.  
— А вдруг я не справлюсь? — тихо спрашивает он у тени на стене, потому что задать этот вопрос в лицо самому Морфеусу он не в силах.  
— Ты справишься, — и в этом ответе каждый раз звучит такая бесконечная уверенность, что он больше напоминает приговор. И Нео никогда не продолжает.  
Вместо разговоров он проводит весь день, тренируясь. Он сражается с Морфеусом, расстреливает ряды движущихся мишеней, перелетает в прыжке с одной скалы на другую, и снова сражается. И этого всегда мало.  
Нео раз за разом ловит на себе взгляд Морфеуса. Жаждет увидеть этот взгляд, ждёт его. Стремительно оборачивается, стараясь поймать, рассмотреть оттенки чувства, и натыкается лишь на уверенное спокойствие.  
После этого он видит совсем другие сны. С Морфеусом в главной роли — снизу, сверху, без разницы. Каждый раз это бешеный секс неважно где — на татами, на крыше небоскрёба, однажды даже под водой. Иногда Морфеус берёт его, иногда он сам заставляет Морфеуса встать на колени и трахает его, сжимает пальцами чувствительные соски, сходит с ума от стонов — он не знает, своих или чужих. Когда после этого он просыпается и видит Морфеуса, сидящего у своей постели, ему хочется спрятаться под одеяло от стыда. Или повалить этого человека на кровать и сделать всё это ещё раз, только уже в реальности. И повторить потом.  
Нео никак не может решиться на это.  
Хуже, когда после такого сна рядом с ним оказывается Тринити. Куда хуже.

***

Морфеус провожает глазами вертолёт, медленно заваливающийся набок. Он не замечает ни боли от раны, ни онемевшей от усилия руки. Он может только смотреть, как Нео с невероятной даже для компьютерного мира лёгкостью удерживает на тросе Тринити, повисшую над пропастью. Нео, который оказался сильнее и хитрее агентов. Который сумел сделать невероятное.  
— Он Избранный, — шепчет Морфеус.  
Он верит.

***

Зион огромен. Кишащий людьми муравейник — сколько их? Несколько сотен тысяч? Больше? Нео никогда не видел столько людей одновременно. Даже на улицах города — того города — в час пик.  
День и ночь здесь понятия относительные. Глубоко под землёй невозможно увидеть солнце… Как и на поверхности земли, вспоминает он. Какая разница, защитный купол или вечные облака? Смену времени суток отмечают удары гонга, и в те часы, которые называются ночью, огни на улицах почти гаснут. Только огромные ангары залиты светом двадцать четыре часа в сутки.  
Нео спускается туда, где стоит «Навуходоносор», и долго смотрит, как огромные машины своими клешнями подцепляют сожжённую кальмарами обшивку и прикрепляют на её место новые листы тёмного металла. Это завораживающее зрелище. Машины. С которыми сражаются люди Зиона. И без которых они не могут жить.  
Вот она, ирония.  
Нео бродит по уровням, поднимаясь под самый купол, спускаясь в технические отсеки, проходя мимо мастерских, магазинов, баров. Мимо крохотных отсеков, площадок, на которых играют дети. Настоящие дети, у которых на теле нет чёрных разъёмов, которые никогда не узнают, что такое виртуальная реальность и что может человек сделать внутри неё.  
Он уже привык к тому, что люди оборачиваются и смотрят на него.

Ночью он ложится в постель и привлекает к себе Тринити. Целует её в губы, покрывает поцелуями шею, гладит короткие волосы. Она седлает его бёдра, скачет на нём верхом, вцепляется руками в его плечи, коротко стонет, как будто от боли. Даже в порыве страсти она остаётся сдержанной, его Тринити.  
«Я люблю тебя», шептала она ему там, на корабле, когда он пытался подняться с кресла. И Морфеус смотрел через её плечо, не отрывая взгляд от его лица.  
В Зионе Нео тоже снятся сны. Дорого бы он отдал за спокойную ночь, за несколько часов отдыха. Чтобы не просыпаться в холодном поту, вздрагивая от ужаса, и прислушиваться, замерев, к ровному дыханию рядом. Он не знает, что именно он видит — будущее, свой страх, исполнение своей мечты… То, что он хотя бы на мгновение может желать смерти Тринити, заставляет его вскакивать с постели и выбегать из отсека. Подальше от неё, тёплой, спокойной, безмятежной.  
Он долго стоит, опираясь на перила, и заставляет себя дышать ровно. От того, что она умрёт, не изменится ничего. Он по-прежнему будет видеть сны, в которых он в постели с другим человеком. Морфеус по-прежнему будет смотреть на него с пугающим благоговением, с верой фанатика, которая не оставляет места для других чувств. А Тринити никогда не будет держать его силой.  
Нео до сих пор не сказал ей, что любит.

Они сталкиваются с Морфеусом каждый день. Нео берёт его за руку, уводит за собой, придумывает темы для разговора, придумывает поводы, чтобы остаться наедине. Чтобы без помех рассматривать сильное тело, красоту которого только подчёркивает тёмно-красная форма капитана.  
Нео позволяет себе прикосновения, граничащие с непристойностью. Кладёт руку на грудь Морфеуса, пробирается пальцами под одежду в намёке на ласку, наклоняется так близко, что чувствует чужое дыхание на своих губах. Иногда ему кажется, что он чувствует реакцию — и это заставляет продолжать, не даёт отчаяться, остановиться. Нео хочет его. Это похоже на наваждение, которое тем сильнее, чем безнадёжнее кажутся все попытки добиться ответного внимания.  
После таких разговоров наедине Нео запирается в душе. Воду в городе дают два раза в день, но это единственное место, где он может побыть один хотя бы десять минут. Обычно ему нужно даже меньше.  
После оргазма он стирает сперму с тела ветхой тряпкой и снова идёт бродить по городу. Снова спускается в ангар, чтобы посмотреть на почти восстановленный «Навуходоносор». Сталкивается там с другими капитанами, которые смотрят на него и сразу отводят от него глаза. «Игрушка Морфеуса», слышит он за спиной. «Очередная жертва». Они не верят в то, во что верит Морфеус.  
И Нео рад этому. Он знает, что они правы. Он не справится. Он не сможет. То, что ему удаётся вытворять внутри программы самые невероятные трюки, не делает его Избранным. Пифия была права, и ей хватило одного взгляда, чтобы вынести вердикт.  
Они пожертвовали пятью жизнями — и узнали только то, что Нео уже знал.  
А теперь ему остаётся только делать всё, на что он способен.

***

Морфеус не смотрит на огромный трейлер, с грохотом несущийся навстречу. Не смотрит на маленького азиата, застывшего рядом с ним.  
— Нео…  
Взгляд Морфеуса прикован к небу. Он шепчет имя — так когда-то древние люди произносили имена своих давно забытых богов, уверенные, что те придут им на помощь.  
Морфеус спокоен. Он знает, что Избранный придёт за ним.  
Даже когда страшный удар сотрясает поверхность под ними и невидимая сила швыряет его вверх, среди скрежета металла и клубов чёрного дыма он остаётся спокойным. Он верит.  
И когда неожиданно чья-то рука хватает его за ворот и поднимает ещё выше, туда, где взрывная волна и обломки уже не могут достать их, Морфеус улыбается.  
Он был прав.

***

Нео думает о том, кто такой Архитектор. Он тоже должен быть программой, так ведь? Или это и есть тот самый искусственный интеллект? Или где-то в кресле лежит человек, подключённый к компьютерам, и его ментальная проекция предлагает очередному кандидату в Спасители выбор?  
Странно, как мысли сосредотачиваются на чём угодно, только не на том, что важно именно сейчас. Решение, которое изменит судьбу человечества. До чего пафосно и высокопарно звучит, а на самом деле выбор между верой Морфеуса и жизнью Тринити. И Нео не может его сделать.  
Он слишком много раз видел во сне, как Тринити умирает. Он знает до секунды, сколько времени она будет лететь с крыши небоскрёба — сколько мгновений пройдёт до того момента, как её тело встретится с асфальтом и превратится в пятно из крови, кожи и кусков переломанных костей. И на какой высоте её настигнет пуля, которая, быть может, оборвёт её жизнь ещё до того, как она разобьётся. Какая из этих смертей легче?  
Бедная Тринити, которая так просто готова пожертвовать своей жизнью, чтобы спасти Зион. Ей поставят памятник на главной площади города, и будут отмечать вокруг него победу над машинами. Если не забудут о ней совсем, прославляя Избранного.  
Морфеус верит, что Нео выберет другую дверь. Интересно, что за ней? Как можно шагнуть за порог — и сразу остановить войну? В своих снах он никогда не видел этого.  
Если Тринити умрёт, он будет свободен, шепчет тихий голосок внутри. И Морфеусу больше не нужен будет Спаситель. Быть может, когда закончится война, Морфеус сможет увидеть за объектом поклонения обычного человека, который…  
Архитектор с насмешкой смотрит на него. И Нео понимает, что подобную дилемму до него решал каждый из пяти его предшественников. Знать бы, к какому решению они пришли.  
Нео решительно разворачивается и распахивает дверь.

Он успевает подхватить Тринити у самой земли, на руках унести её от казавшейся неизбежной смерти. В её глазах — пережитый страх, любовь. И вопрос, робкий, который она не осмеливается задать вслух.  
— Я не смог, — отвечает Нео. В ответ она целует его в уголок губ.  
Реальность делает полный оборот, и Нео открывает глаза, чтобы посмотреть в монитор, на котором гаснет код.  
Морфеус ничего не говорит ему. Но внутри Нео внезапно вспыхивает надежда. Быть может, теперь Морфеус поймёт, как он ошибся. И всё будет по-другому.

А потом Морфеус садится рядом и кладёт руку ему на колено. Нео вздрагивает, чувствуя, как кровь приливает к паху, и пытается дышать спокойно. Он слишком взвинчен после произошедшего, и не в силах контролировать себя сейчас. Прикосновение обжигает, и ему хочется ещё, ещё.  
— Они не понимают, — Морфеус говорит так тихо, что Нео почти не слышит его. Он ничего не слышит, потому что в висках стучит пульс. И Морфеус так близко…  
— Ты сделал правильный выбор.  
Нео не разбирает слов. Он делает движение вперёд, и их губы соприкасаются.  
Это пародия на поцелуй, это совсем не похоже на ласку, но Нео не может сдержать себя. Он целует человека, которого желает до сумасшествия, и ему в этот момент плевать, что ответного поцелуя нет и не будет. Отстраняясь с огромным усилием, он отворачивается, чувствуя, как краска заливает лицо. И ему нестерпимо хочется продолжать.  
— Я знаю, что ты выбрал правильно, — продолжает Морфеус, будто бы ничего не произошло. — Не кори себя.  
Сейчас Нео мечтает встряхнуть его и заставить понять, наконец. Или опрокинуть его на пол и показать, что он имеет в виду. И до чего же он близок к тому, чтобы это сделать.  
— Я ошибся, Морфеус. И ты тоже. Я не Избранный. Пифия…  
— Сказала то, что должна была сказать. А каждый из нас сделал то, что должен был сделать. Ты сам это поймёшь.  
Нео хочется кричать.  
— Отдыхай, — спокойно произносит Морфеус, поднимаясь.  
Нео хватает его за руку, переплетает их пальцы, ласкает ладонь, удерживает рядом.  
— Скажи мне, я…  
Морфеус качает головой.  
— Я верю в тебя. Ты Избранный.  
В рубке воют сирены, что-то кричит Линк. В каюту влетает запыхавшаяся, перепуганная Тринити. Нео открывает рот, чтобы спросить, что происходит, но корабль сотрясает внезапный удар, и вопросы уже не нужны. Запах плавящегося железа внезапно заполняет маленький отсек, и они втроём вскакивают и бегут. Не к пушке?  
— Мы уходим, — спокойно объясняет Морфеус на бегу. Линк выпрыгивает вслед за ними в мерзкую зловонную жижу, и они несутся в сторону узкой трубы — надеясь, что она достаточно узка. Кальмары расправляются с «Навуходоносором», полосуя его лучами энергии. Разламываются двигатели, корпус раскалывается, как спелый орех. Морфеус, не отрываясь, смотрит на то, как гибнет его корабль. Нео не слышит за грохотом его слов, но знает, что Морфеус прощается с частью себя.  
Один из кальмаров спрыгивает с груды металлолома и разворачивает свой зонд в их сторону. Короткий писк, и сразу пять тварей взмахивают щупальцами, кидаясь к ним.  
— Быстрее! — отчаянно кричит Тринити, пытаясь не поскользнуться в грязи. Морфеус отмирает, отворачивается. Линк уже там, в убежище — но Нео видит, что труба недостаточно узка. А ещё он видит…  
Достаточно протянуть руку, и опасности больше не будет.

Просыпается он на белом кафельном полу. Поднимая голову, Нео видит всю ту же белую плитку, покрывающую стены, такие же белые колонны, поддерживающие обшарпанный потолок, и золотые буквы «Мобил Эйв», которые ничего ему не говорят.  
Он не знает такого места. Наверное, где-то в городе есть такая станция метро… В городе?  
Нео не помнит, как он оказался в Матрице. Если он в ней. Потому что код здесь ведёт себя неправильно, перескакивая и свиваясь в цепочки, только что не завязывается узлами. Странное пространство.  
Нео раздумывает, не испугаться ли ему.  
— Привет, — над ним стоит девочка в светло-жёлтом платье и с удивлением смотрит на него.

***

— Он вернётся, — Морфеус спокоен. Тринити хочется ударить его. Как он может быть таким спокойным?  
Она смотрит на неподвижное тело, лежащее на столе. Как мертвец. Только на экране бежит ломаная линия, показывающая мозговую активность — то падает, то взлетает высоченными пиками, и снова успокаивается. Нео в Матрице, говорит Мэгги. Просто найти его там никто не может, а так всё в порядке.  
Тринити готова сама спуститься туда, прочесать в одиночку весь город и вернуть его, где бы он сейчас ни был. Но продолжает сидеть неподвижно около тела Нео — около спящего Нео, она не может позволить себе думать иначе. Прошло уже двадцать часов с того момента, как его принесли в медицинский отсек «Молота». Последние тридцать два часа она не спала, и её глаза сейчас, кажется, полны песка. Но она боится отойти даже на мгновение. Даже зная, что его разум сейчас не здесь. Даже зная, что именно от происходящего в этом «не здесь» зависит, вернётся ли к ней Нео, она всё равно сидит рядом с ним, держит его за руку, гладит по лицу. Один раз это сработало. Тогда Нео воскрес в первый раз.  
Но когда Морфеус стоит около неё и говорит о Нео с такой уверенностью, она с трудом сдерживает себя, чтобы не вцепиться ему в лицо. Неужели он не понимает, что Нео — человек? Пусть он будет Избранным, спасителем и кем угодно ещё, его тело такое же хрупкое, как у остальных людей, и его разум так же уязвим. Что, если он не сможет выбраться? Если ему нужна помощь?  
Но вместо того, чтобы действовать, она ещё крепче сжимает руку Нео и остаётся сидеть, будто приросла к стулу. Она не может заставить себя шевельнуться.  
Морфеус уходит.

***

Сигнал из Зиона пропал полчаса назад. Все они знают, что это значит. И Роланд, уткнувшийся в карту с раздражённым видом, и Ниоба, постукивающая по столу карандашом с напускным безразличием, и Морфеус, сидящий неподвижно у стены. В рубке тяжёлой пеленой висит тишина, и только тихий стук карандаша об стол нарушает её. Тук-тук-тук-тук, как секундомер.  
Нео встречается взглядом с Морфеусом. Он ждёт разочарования, злости, отчаяния. Ненависти, в конце концов. Он не оправдал ожиданий. Он не стал тем, кого искал Морфеус. Он не смог.  
И всё равно ему сейчас хочется подойти и поцеловать Морфеуса. От одной мысли снова начинает закипать желание в крови, неуместное и ненужное сейчас. Но как же ему надоело сдерживаться!  
Вера, светящаяся во взгляде Морфеуса — как удар под дых. Нео останавливается, не успевая сделать ни шага, и чувствует, как проваливается куда-то сердце.  
Он надеялся. Он был уверен, что Морфеус поймёт, что он — обычный человек. Он хотел, чтобы Морфеус это понял, чтобы перестал смотреть на него как на Мессию, на монумент, на Надежду Всего Человечества.  
Сейчас, когда надежда рассыпается на кусочки, Нео понимает, что это были пустые мечты. Морфеус никогда не увидит в нём человека, никогда не прикоснётся к нему, никогда не ответит на его чувства. Он всегда будет поклоняться своему идолу, считая любое другое отношение кощунством. И всегда будет верить — до того самого момента, когда Зион погибнет. А может быть и после этого, если каким-то непостижимым чудом останется жив.  
И единственное, что может сделать для него Нео — попытаться спасти Зион.  
— Мне нужен корабль, — говорит он, нарушая тишину. И Морфеус встаёт с видом человека, чья религия не позволяет ему сидеть в присутствии бога.  
Нео холодно и страшно, но он не может позволить себе чувствовать сейчас.

— Это была честь для меня, — произносит он, сжимая руку Морфеуса. Ему хочется сказать совсем другое. То, чего он так никогда и не сказал — и не скажет — Тринити. Это проще всего, произнести «я тебя люблю». Но Морфеус не услышит и не поймёт. Поймёт так, как хочется ему, и будет, возможно, счастлив. Но это не согреет Нео.  
Он хочет сказать, что ему страшно. Что он не знает, что он собирается сделать. Что ему снился сон, и раз те кошмары про Тринити стали реальностью, то этому сну он тоже собирается довериться. Как будто бешеный секс с Морфеусом не оказался всего лишь фантазией. Морфеус всё равно не поверит, что Избранному может сниться что-нибудь кроме вещих снов.  
Он просто держит Морфеуса за руку и не хочет отпускать. Перед глазами проносятся воспоминания — разбитое зеркало, таблетки, правда, пробуждения в тесном отсеке, полёт над городом, все такие важные и такие незначительные. И поцелуй. Их единственный поцелуй.  
Нео до сих пор помнит вкус его губ.  
— Нет, это была честь для меня, — торжественно возражает Морфеус. Нео так и не научился чувствовать себя богом, но сейчас он ближе всего к этому ощущению. Божество перед своим жрецом.  
Он пытается понять, что в нём могло вызвать такую слепую веру. Или дело не в нём, а в пророчестве? Быть может. Кто знает, что сказала Морфеусу Пифия, какую загадку загадала, и смог ли он разгадать её правильно?  
Рука Нео безвольно падает. Не время для вопросов, не время для лишних мыслей, не время для сожалений о том, чего никогда не было. И всё равно он не может отвести глаз от спины Морфеуса, покидающего «Логос». Они больше не увидятся. Даже если произойдёт невероятное и он сможет победить, им не суждено больше встретиться. Нео видит это так же ясно, как видел в своих снах три чёрные линии, ведущие вперёд и вверх. Только сейчас он не спит.  
Предчувствия? Отчаяние?

У Тринити красные глаза, налившиеся усталостью веки, губы её сжаты в тонкую складку. Она похожа на встрёпанного галчонка, его милая Тринити. Такая сильная, такая решительная, такая уверенная в себе. И уверенная в нём.  
Или верящая в него?  
Сейчас Нео особенно остро чувствует, как велика разница между этими понятиями. Только…  
Ему уже всё равно. Даже если Тринити пожелает возвести его на пьедестал и встать на колени перед сделанным ею же монументом, это больше не имеет значения. Когда… если всё закончится, мир изменится настолько, что им всем будет не до таких банальных вещей, как чувства. За считанные часы до апокалипсиса смешно переживать по поводу того, что кто-то не ответил на твою любовь, а кто-то решил тебя полюбить. Слишком разные измерения.  
Если они выживут, он будет думать и о Морфеусе, и о Тринити, и о себе. Пока у него только одна задача — спасти Зион.  
Он понятия не имеет, что он должен сделать. Прийти к машинам и попросить их прекратить войну? Звучит просто, только он не знает даже, что такое эти машины. Что-то многорукое и многоногое, плывущее в пустоте над энергетическими полями? Огромный кальмар, тянущий свои гигантские щупальца во все стороны одновременно? Совет, состоящий из человекоподобных… чего-то? Архитектор, подключённый к Матрице, в конце концов — в архивах Зиона нет ни слова о том, как выглядит Один-Ноль и кто его населяет. Существует ли этот город вообще?  
Но Морфеус верит в него. Морфеус ждёт, что он остановит войну — вот так, в одиночку, сделает то, с чем когда-то не смогла справиться вся армия объединённого человечества. Ну что ж, богам положено совершать такие чудеса.  
Только древние боги людей переворачивали с ног на голову миры и побеждали бесконечные легионы врагов по собственной прихоти. А он попытается сделать это для Морфеуса.  
И кто из них после этого сумасшедший фанатик?  
Нео хохочет, не в силах остановиться, и Тринити смотрит на него с отчаянной тревогой в глазах.

 

========

Нео не видел, как она умирает. Только чувствовал тёплую кровь на пальцах и холодные слёзы на своих щеках. Целуя её неподвижные губы, он стонал от боли, как будто не её, а его пригвоздили к полу огромными копьями. Он оплакивал её, себя и то, чего больше никогда не будет.  
Он выбирался из кокпита медленно, с трудом открывая покорёженный люк. Перед ним золотым светом сиял город машин — такой, каким Нео видел его своим внутренним зрением. Идеальное пространство, совершенная конструкция, полная противоположность Зиону.  
— Я хочу мира, — и его голос эхом разнёсся вокруг, заставляя всё замереть на мгновение.

***

Машины уходили. Кальмары поднимались с труб, взлетали вверх стройными рядами, строились в сложные боевые порядки — и отходили, оставляя Зион. И потрясённые люди, застыв в удивлении, смотрели на происходящее.  
— Он смог, — прошептала Ниоба. В её голосе смешивались удивление, недоверие и несмелая надежда. Те же чувства, что завладели сейчас Морфеусом.  
Подняв голову, он смотрел на огромный купол Зиона, на пробоины в нём, которые стали видны теперь, когда армия машин ушла. Война закончилась  
— Он сделал это. — Морфеус чувствовал, как на глаза наворачиваются слёзы, и не стеснялся этого. Он знал. Он верил. И это наконец случилось.  
Война закончилась.  
— Где бы ты ни был сейчас, Нео, спасибо тебе, — прошептал он. Уверенный, что Нео услышит его.  
Ведь Нео — Избранный.


End file.
